


A Cold Wonderland

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You and Luke have a bit of fun on the cold planet of Hoth.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Cold Wonderland

The wind was calm as the flakes fell. Y/N watched their slow descent, forming powdery hills of snow. She watched as her breath evaporated. Y/N heard footsteps trudging through the snow behind her.   
“Hey, look who decided to come out here,” Y/N said as she chuckled.   
Luke rolled his eyes and stood next to her.   
“It's freezing, Y/N. You're going to get sick. Let's go in.” Luke whined.   
“Are you cold?” Y/N teased.   
“Yes! It's so cold I think my fingers are going to freeze!” Luke complained.   
“As long as you keep your gloves on, they’ll be fine.”   
Y/N looked at the grumpy Luke.  
“You’re not having any fun are you?” she asked.   
Y/N grabbed Luke’s hand and spun him around. She kicked snow into his face. Luke whipped the snow away revealing his reddened face. He picked up snow and formed it into a ball. He then threw it at Y/N, hitting her in the arm. She then picked up some snow and threw it at him. Luke ducked. When he was still ducking Y/N tackled him. They wrestled for a bit (Y/N on top). Y/N pushed Luke into the snow. They were both panting and laughing. Luke's face was so red from the coldness he looked like a tomato. Y/N leaned over and kissed Luke’s nose. She kept kissing his face., smothering him with her kisses. She laid right beside him and started making a snow angel. Luke watched and copied her movements   
“Brrr…. Y/N… Can we… go in now?” Luke said teeth chattering.  
“Sure, but there's one more thing I want to do.” Y/N replied.  
Y/N got up and helped Luke. They held hands and caught snowflakes on their tongue. After a few moments, Y/N led Luke back into the base. They made their way back to their quarters and took off all of the soggy and wet clothes. Y/N put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Luke did the same. When Y/N looked at Luke, he was still shivering.   
“You’re freezing! Let me warm you up.” Y/N said as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Luke smiled he made his way over to the couch with Y/N still wrapped around his chest. Luke sat down and pulled Y/N tight. Luke sniffled.  
“We’ve been outside and you caught a cold. I guess I have to take care of you now.” Y/N said.  
“I’m okay, with that..” Luke replied.   
Luke took hold of Y/N’s hand and began to rub it with his thumb. Y/N looked up at Luke, she moved until they were face to face. Y/N went in to kiss Luke, but, then tricked him and bumped her nose against his. Luke smiled at her action. He then placed a kiss on her lips.   
“You’re going to get me sick,” Y/N complained.  
“I guess if you get sick, then we will be sick together,” Luke said as he chuckled at the thought.   
Y/N placed her head on Luke’s chest. She closed her eyes. Luke laid there with her feeling warm from her body heat. After a while, Y/N and Luke fell asleep holding each other for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
